


Can You Hear?

by AllyC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyC/pseuds/AllyC
Summary: Yuuri needs some physical relief and lets his imagination run on it’s own.





	

Yuuri let his body sink back against the wall next to his bed as the tension fled his body. Training had been harsh, but at least he was lucky enough to live at an onsen to unwind after a day on the ice. Today had been longer than normal as he and Yuuko had decided to try running through Victor Nikiforov’s new routine together after mandatory practices had ended. His soak in the onsen had relaxed his muscles and relieved some of the soreness he was beginning to feel, but it hadn’t done anything to cure the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

He eyed his door nervously for a moment before sliding a hand beneath the waistband of his sweats. A soft hiss passed Yuuri’s lips as he shifted and pulled himself from his pants. He was already half-hard and the cradle of his hand on sensitive flesh was rapidly exacerbating the problem. Yuuri bit his lip, stifling a whimper, as he reached under his bed for a bottle of lotion and spread some on his hand for lubrication.

A few quick strokes and he was at full hardness. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander, looking for something to focus on. Images of Yuuko skating today began to come to mind and he left his hand slow to a more gentle pace as he thought about her grace. His thumb swiped over the head as the image of her hair whipping around as she spun, silver glistening in the lights of the rink, and he choked a little as his cock jumped a little in response.

It always happened like this. The length of time before whatever woman he had in mind turned into the lithe figure of his idol varied, but it always eventually happened. Recently it seemed to happen sooner each time he sought relief. At first he had panicked, stopped right before climax when those blue green eyes flashed in his mind, and had dealt with the painful consequences of ignoring his hard-on while trying to fall asleep.

Now he accepted it. Told himself it was because of the posters covering his walls and just how beautiful Victor was, both in appearance and on the ice, even though that thought in and of itself was a betrayal to the truth he didn’t want to admit. Instead he closed his eyes tighter and sped his hand up, squeezing lightly on the downstroke, and imagined those long fingers that he saw waving so many times at fans teasing him. Pressing against the sensitive vein running on the underside of his cock and Yuuri gasped.

Victor’s eyes would twinkle at that, wouldn’t they? He seemed the type to derive boyish joy from making his partner call out. Teeth sank into his bottom lip as Yuuri resisted the urge to whimper louder, he wanted to see those eyes glow in his mind, but he never knew who might pass by his door. Instead he choked on the groan and felt his back arch as he imagined Victor leaning in closer to his face. One gentle hand pushing back his hair as the Victor continued to pump his fist languidly, lips curving in a slight pout as he purred out words of encouragement. Yuuri’s mind tried to imagine what those would sound like in that deep voice, surprising when paired with that elegant face, and quickened his hand at the imagined accent echoing against his ears.

Maybe the curve of those lips would move down his body. Soft, barely there kisses pressed down his chest and abdomen, and Yuuri bit harder on his lip as his own fingers danced lightly over his skin imitating the touch. How soft would those lips really be when they wrapped around him? How hot would the depths of Victor’s mouth truly be? Yuuri’s back arched as he began to lose composure and let his hand fly up and down hard flesh wildly. Victor would take his time, be careful, loving, but Yuuri couldn’t hold on much longer. Couldn’t fully imagine what it would really feel like to be cherished like that.

The pressure continued to build, pressing to overflow, and Yuuri let himself moan, a shuddering sound that was probably louder to him than the reality. _Good, Yuuri, let it out. I want to hear you…_ Reality shattered for a moment as his body pulsed. Yuuri felt wet heat against his fingers as his eyes flew open, making contact with his favorite poster across from his bed. An arm was flung over his face as he took a few deep breaths and he came back from the fantasy.

He needed another shower.


End file.
